bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Simula Malum
Simula Malum is a major antagonist of the party in Welcome to the Show. She was the queen of the kingdom of Directian. Though she is a tiefling, Simula has spent much of her life disguised as a regular human. Appearance In her human disguise, Simula has long black hair and white skin. In her true form, she has red skin, curved horns atop her head, pointed ears, and a long tail. Personality Simula is known to be cruel, manipulative and a complete sociopath. She sees anyone as tools and kills them when they're of no use to her. She sees life as boring and makes others suffer to add entertainment to her life. She sees opening portals to the demon realm as the greatest show ever. Early Life Simula and her sister Jeminya were born to King Speculo Malum of Directian and Archdevil Glasya as part of an infernal Pact Immediate. The goal of this deal was so Asmodeus could get mortals of his bloodline into power on the mortal plane and spread his bloodline throughout Alatastica, effectively damning the world through the Primeval Pact. When she was younger, her father would read a lot of books to her and would tutor her due to spying magical potential within. Due to their tiefling heritage, Simula and her sister frequently got into mischief and nearly died once by getting eaten by giant worms when they were at the age of six. In response, Glasya asked Asmodeus to lay the curse on the twins that linked their lives to each other. Afterwards, their lives were fairly good. They would periodically travel to a small farmhouse out in the countryside where they could drop their infernal disguises and run and play freely. One day, Inquisitors of Hieroneous found out about Jeminya, Simula, and Glasya's true nature. In the middle of the night, they raided Directian Castle. Fortunately for her, Simula had a bad dream so she slept with her parents that night. Once they entered the bedroom, they used powerful magic to bind Glasya and prevented her retaliation. Speculo tried his best to protect the both of them, but he was overwhelmed and killed. Simula’s hidden latent power awakened at this point, and she torched the inquisitors with her magic in self defense. Simula would later describe the whole ordeal as “scary, but fun!” Glasya had eventually found Jeminya and teleported both of the sisters to the castle. Unfortunately, Asmodeus had in that moment promoted Glasya to archduchess of Malbolge and had to abandon Jeminya and Simula. As her father Speculo was killed in the inquisitor raid, Jeminya was crowned Queen of Directian by birthright, despite not yet being an adult. She and Simula were unwittingly watched over by Olidammara, disguised as a cat they named "Mr. Fluffykins." While Jeminya would undergo Paladin training, Simula retreated to her books. During this time, Jeminya and Simula's relationship grew strained. Jeminya would try to bond with Simula and involve her in matters of state, but Simula's psychopathy began to manifest more and more as time went on. Under Jeminya's nose, Simula brought together Aymer Helegolar, Thedan Tanlaial, and Arkoth Wormwood to research and experiment with dark magic. After she had created the long-term memory altering spell, the spell to break into the demonic plane, as well as the fusion spell, this was when she would set her plans into motion. After preparations were complete, Simula usurped Jeminya and threw her into combat in the Directian Arena. Abilities Relationships Category:Welcome To The Show Character